Her (Accidental) First Kiss
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: Saori went to pay Seiya a visit after seeing him wounded from the Galaxian Tournament. Seiya saw her in a new light and she got her first kiss, though it was accidental


Saori couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling; what happened at the arena kept on flashing in her mind. Seiya had his match against Shiryu and nearly got killed. Well, actually, it was their choice - Seiya and Shiryu - to fight as hard as they could even if it meant to lose their lives. Tatsumi had told her that Seiya has been discharged from the hospital.

Should she pay him a visit?

Saori initially thought it'd be awkward, but felt it's something she should do.

She got out of bed and packed some items in a bag.

* * *

The next morning, she walked out of mansion instead of taking a ride. It was quite an experience. The air was fresh and people interacted among themselves. When she rode with Tatsumi, she mostly played with her phone. She was enjoying walking until her feet start to hurt. Seiya's house was further than she thought.

And she was wearing heels.

Finally, she was before Seiya's house and knocked on the door. She heard foot steps and the door was opened.

Seiya was surprised to see her, though he wasn't exactly friendly.

"What can I do for you, Miss Saori Kido?" He asked.

"Can I come in first?" Saori asked.

He let her in and she looked around. The place was small compared to her house. The furniture were simple to say at the least.

"I'm here to see how you are doing," she began. "And I brought you something."

"What is it?"

"It's for your...wound," she said as she opened the bag. "I got you Tylenol, band aid, lotion, and vitamins."

Seiya watched as she placed them on the table.

"Okay, what is your intention?" Seiya asked, finding it odd that she's coming to his house in the first place.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too haughty to even be bothered," Seiya pointed out. "Since when you start to care about others?"

Saori was offended by his words. "For your information, I am a nice person who cares for the others."

Seiya was unconvinced. "Then why did you put me through hell?"

"I didn't put you through hell," Saori defended herself. "You were fighting to the extreme in the arena. It was your choice."

"What about my sister?"

"I'm not the one who split you two," she said. "Based on the fact that she hasn't come to find you, it's highly likely that she's not even in Tokyo. I already asked Tatsumi to look into this."

"Really?"

"Like I said, I'm a nice person."

"Then what about the time you used your whip?" He asked, referring to the incident when they were children.

"Well," Saori looked away. "Had you not refused to be my horse...I wouldn't have to use that whip." She paused and then blurted out, "Unlike others, you ignored me."

"I ignored you?" Seiya asked.

"Sit down," Saori tried to change the subject and grabbed the lotion. "Let me see your wounds."

He sat and allowed her to examine his arm. There were bruises, and scars too though dimmed. She rubbed lotion onto his dimmed scars.

"What is this?" Seiya asked, minding its strong scent.

"This is good for your skin," Saori said. "It should make your scars disappear as if it was never there. It's lavender, made in Paris."

By her gesture, Seiya could tell her intention was genuine. Seeing how she apply lotion and place band aids over his scars, however, he realized that Saori was actually knew almost nothing about physiology or how fighting can seriously damage one's body.

He had to admit, though, it felt good when her fingertip rubbed on his arm.

Or rather on his skin.

After she finished, she stood and said, "There, all done. Remember to take the vitamin."

"Wait," he grabbed her hand. It took her by surprise.

"Seiya," Saori tried pull her hand back but couldn't.

"Do you plan to walk back to your fancy mansion?" He asked. "If you do, how are you going to protect yourself?"

"I can take care myself," Saori said, struggling to pull her hand back.

"Oh really?" Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Try to pull your hand back without a struggle."

"Let go!"

His grasp only became tighter. Despite her struggle, Seiya didn't move an inch, as if his body was ironed on the floor.

"Seiya," she was about to tell him that he's hurting her before he suddenly let go. She lost her balance, and while tried to regain her balance, she grabbed onto him but fell backwards onto his bed - with him on top of her.

And their lips touched.

She had come to his place to do something nice for him.

And accidentally got her first kiss as return.

"I think I should go," she said, blushing.

* * *

"Wait! Saori-san!" Seiya ran after her.

She stopped but looked away.

"I can go home by myself," she muttered. "I'm not a weakling."

"I never said you are."

"Why didn't you want to be my horse?" Saori asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you want to play with me?" She reworded her question. "If you don't like that game, I could play another game."

So this is what it is all about, Seiya thought.

"You sure know how to play games with me," Seiya said. "I escaped from the game where I had to craw on my hands and knees, but got tossed into another one - fighting to death in the ring."

"Would you like to fight with me, or Shiryu?"

"What?" Seiya couldn't believe his ears. "You don't stand a chance-"

"See? You think I'm a weakling," Saori pointed out. "And you have to see me as a haughty person."

"I did, but after you came to my place, I changed my mind."

"Did you?"

"Come, let's get you home."

The two walked together, side by side. When they arrived before the Kido mansion, Saori looked at Seiya and Seiya looked at her.

"I'm home now," she said. "And you can head back."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Seiya!" She called out.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to take the vitamins."

He gave her a smile - a rarity for sure.

Saori went straight to her room. The moment his lips touched hers...and his smile.

Maybe one day she will have a real kiss - with him.


End file.
